pyschic greek
by theghostlygossip
Summary: yaoi if you dont like then dont read it


psychic greek

it was a cold day at monster high it was winter and me personally didnt care for the cold i just got into the building and abbey came up and started talking to me. "why do monster wear such heavy clothing dont they relized that this is perfect wheather out" abbey said with a smile. "well abbey where not built like you" i said as im taking off all of my layers. well i guess i talk to you later and abbey walked off to talk to lagoona, lagoona gave a wave i waved back i put all of my stuff into my locker and walked to my homeroom. it was the final bell and i went to my dorm room i heard a knock at the door i opened the door its was deuce. deuce whats up do you need something i asked. um do you want to hang out and spend the night. without even thinking about it i said yes i grab a pair of clothes and i left with deuce. we walked to his house it was huge he opend his front door and yelled for his mom no answer. deuce looked all around until he found a note on the kitchen counter telling him that she will be back tomorrow. "well terra you hungery i can make something" deuce asked. "no im fine now ill tell you when though" i said. "cool follow me ill show where you can put your stuff he said. ill followed him up the stairs to his room his room was not what i had in mind or unless he cleaned it up but either way. i was expectig it to be some what messy but instead it was spotless bed was made clothes where in the hamper or in his closet. "you can put your stuff over there by the closet door" he said i did just that i sat on his bed with him it was dead silent none of us said anything so i decided to read his mind just to see what he was thinking which i normally dont do to friends._ what should i do im mean i wont to do things with terra not just hang out i mean i want him for myself_ this came as a surprised never knew he wanted me like that i mean he has cleo right the ghoul of the school why would he want me so i listened some more_. should i ask him to do it with me or should i ask him out first and never tell anyone but maybe clawd because hes a really close friend but either way how would i even ask terra to do it with me i mean what will he think will he tell everyone in school what i did._ and that whould be a no i whould tell them anything._ and what if he said no we can still be friends right i mean he a cool guy and all but... alright ill do im going to ask terra to do it with me and if he says no im cool with it_. :terra can i ask you something he asked as his voice quivered. "sure" pretending like i knew nothing. "will you i dont know um...do it with me" he asked me as he looked at me waiting for my answer. deuce...i paused. its okay if you dont want to i mean its not like you have too-i gave him a kiss on the lips he stoped dead in his tracks i think i gave him my answer. he kissed me back now on my back and him on top of me he took of his shirt just looking at him shirtless gave me a bonner he took of my shirt and started to kiss me down my body it felt so good i could see the tent in his pants. he unbuttoned my pants kissed my dick through my boxers he pulled my pants off and he stripped down to nothing standing there naked in his own room with his huge dick made me have butterflies in my stomach he kissed me some more i could feel his warm dick on me it felt so good just to have him kissing me he pulled away my boxers and put his dick and my in to his hands and played with them a little bit my dick was a little smaller then deuces but not by much i could tell he wanted to the next level with this i nodded my head and he pulled his dick away from mine and he slowly put his huge dick into my tight hole it hurt at first but it felt so good every thrust made him moan louder he was getting close so was i he played with my dick while thrusting into me i was ready i gave deuce the look but he didnt care i shot all over my body then deuce shot in side of me that felt weird but either way i didnt care it felt too good to care deuce fell on top of me his dick on my body which was still shooting cum. "you must of liked it deuce" i said "whys thats as" as he kissed me. because your still shooting he lifted him self up a little bit to see his dick which was still rockhard. "yeah i guess your right" he said. "we should take a shower" i said "do you want ot go first". "maybe we should go together" he said as kissed me again. yeah i repleid while in the shower decue was talking to me about how he never whould that again with me i tolled him it wasent a problem with me i liked it he looke at me and kissed me and shook his head after we where done i got dressed in deuced walked out with a towel wrapped around him. "terra can i ask you something" he asked. "sure whats up"i said looking at him he came over to me gave me a hug his towel falling ot the ground "will you secetly go out with me you dont have to if you dont want to" he said pulling him self away to see my answer. "deuce are you sure you want to do this with me i mean what if cleo finds out" i looked down his dick looked lazy when i was talking to him. deuce picked u my head slowly from my chin and said "whos going to know but me and you and maybe even clawd because hes a good friend me and him tell each other stuff and we never tell anyone so please will you". i gave him a kiss "sure i will but if your going to tell clawd then you have to make he never tells okay. "of course we can trust him he said as hes looking at his icoffin speaking of clawd he just texted me and deuce flopped on his bed and started texting him clawd asked if he could come over deuce said yeah and i have big news to tell you.


End file.
